


In Which Peter Takes Ballet

by Aprilmallick



Series: Based off of Peter & Bucky are pals [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, F/M, Finally, Gen, M/M, No Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Superfamily, Team as Family, also sorry it took so long, did i actually write this im not sure, mj is our queen, owlet's bucky, peter does ballet, this entire thing is fluff, tony and pepper are good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: MJ managed to convince Peter to take ballet lessons with her.  Cue the Avengers finding out and going to his dance recital.  Superfamily movie night follows!





	In Which Peter Takes Ballet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Five Times Peter Got Help With Schoolwork and The One Time It Was Done For Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220799) by [DJ_unicornsrgr8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8). 



> I feel like it's been forever since I last posted something, I am so sorry. It turns out that It's harder for me to write when I'm not procrastinating a paper. Anyways, please enjoy!

It was all MJ’s fault.  
“Hey loser,” she’d said at lunch a couple of weeks ago, “You’re coming with me to my ballet lessons.”

Peter had looked up at her torn between interest and horror. “I’m doing what now?”

“Dance lessons.” She’d replied. “Ballet. You’re in desperate need of a stress reliever and some confidence.”

“But I can’t dance!” He’d protested. Shimmying alone in his room to music was not the same as dancing. 

MJ had just scoffed. “You somehow manage to be the most clumsy and graceful person I’ve ever met. At the same time. I’ll bet that once you have something to channel it into you’ll be all grace.”

“I’m not clumsy.” Peter tried to object weakly, pushing his (he was pretty sure it was noodles) around his plate.

“Please. Yesterday you literally fell down a flight of stairs and managed to land on your feet.”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that.

“Alright.” Peter said, resigned. “I’ll come to a lesson. One. And only because you terrify me.”

Michelle looked pleased, and Peter couldn’t help but think that her satisfied face strongly resembled Bucky’s. They really were very alike. 

“It’s definitely going to be more than one.”

Just then Ned came over. “Hey dude, dudette.” He greeted. “What’s up?”

“Peter’s agreed to come to my ballet lessons.” MJ told him. 

“One.” Peter said under his breath. “One lesson.”

Ned looked between him and MJ. “It’s definitely going to be more than one.”

And that was how Peter had started ballet. 

The first time had been . . . not awful. It turned out that Peter really was graceful, likely thanks to his spidey powers. The instructor was really nice and patient too. Anyways, the lesson had gone well enough that he’d agreed to come to just one more.  
From there it had snowballed and Peter had found himself signing up for and attending regular weekly lessons.  
Money wasn’t a problem of course, Tony had literally just given him a credit card and told him to go nuts. Since Peter rarely bought anything, he felt okay with this small indulgence.  
He would have offered to pay for MJ’s too, if he didn’t think she’d murder him for the suggestion.

MJ had been completely right about it being a stress reliever and confidence booster (of course, she was always right, she reminded him). Since taking up dancing, Peter felt much more secure with himself. Dancing was something he could do. Something that had nothing to do with Spider-man or brains. It was all about movement, precision, and feeling. 

The only problem was that Peter kept having to make up excuses for where he was while at the lessons. By some stroke of luck, Bucky either hadn’t heard the conversation, or decided it wasn’t too important.  
MJ and Ned both couldn’t understand why he didn’t just tell The Avengers. Peter wasn’t entirely sure either. He guessed that it was just something he wanted to do himself without everyone making a big deal of it.  
And okay, maybe he was a little embarrassed that he liked the dancing so much, sue him. 

\----------

“Have you noticed that Peter’s barely ever home anymore?” Steve remarked to Bucky, frowning.

Bucky shook his head. “He’s mostly only gone on Tuesdays, pal. You gotta be more observative.”

“Is that his date night or something?” Tony, who had been listening in, asked. “Whenever I ask, he says he was with MJ, but he won’t give me details. You’d think he’d tell us if he was finally dating.” Tony pouted. “Hey Barnes, you’re the one who’s got him bugged.”

Bucky shrugged. “He doesn’t take any bugged materials with him wherever he goes. He exhibits no signs of harm so It’s fine. He’s actually displaying less anxiety and more happiness. Whatever it is, it is mission compliant. Also, he is not dating Michelle.”

“How do you know that? Clint asked, joining the conversation.

“We’d know if he was dating someone.” Hill said dryly, passing by. 

“You’re right.” Tony said thoughtfully. “He’d be blushing and stuttering all over the place, not to mention asking me for relationship advice. You know, because I’m so suave.” 

Bucky couldn’t restrain an eyeroll at that. Sure, champ. Pepper’s got you whipped, but yeah, sure you’re suave. Whatever helps you sleep at night.  
Either way, it was none of their business where Peter was going. Bucky wasn’t going to begrudge the kid something private. 

They’d just have to remain curious.

Which they did, at least until about a month later when Natasha came home from a ballet recital on a not-Tuesday, her eyes slightly glazed over, looking like she was in shock.  
Honestly, the rest of The Avengers just thought it had been a really good recital. They tended to have that effect on her.  
“I bought all of you tickets for tomorrow night.” she informed them.

“Uh . . .” Clint looked around uneasily. “Tash, you know the rest of us aren’t really into dancing, right? I’m not sure-”

“You’re going to want to see this one, trust me.” she said. Her tone booked no room for argument. “You’re all coming.”

Nobody connected that with Peter coming home soon after, looking much happier than he had in awhile. 

\----------

Peter had almost balked at the idea of a full week of dance recitals, but as MJ pointed out, what was the point of being a badass dancer if you didn’t get to show off your skills?

He was surprised to find that he wasn’t even nervous as he stepped into the spotlight. Sure, his heart was beating fast, but with adrenaline and anticipation. It was nice, he thought, to feel alive without experiencing fear. He felt confident, even sexy, which definitely was not something that he was used to feeling.

As he stepped into the spotlight of the stage, Peter took a deep breath and started to dance. It was an amazing feeling, being in complete and utter unison with so many other people. They’d even put him in the front row with MJ and all the other kids in the program who were deemed ‘good’ dancers. He still couldn’t believe he’d found something he was good at! Plus he even enjoyed it. Peter’s heart swelled as he realized he’d get to do this all week. 

\----------

Clint adjusted his cufflinks uncomfortably as The Avengers assembled in the front lobby of the tower. “How come Peter doesn’t have to come?” He whined.

“Peter’s not here on Tuesdays anymore.” Tony said grumpily. 

“He wasn’t here yesterday either.” Steve said, scrunching up his eyebrows. 

“He was with MJ again. They sure are spending a lot of time together.” said Tony. “Murder Eyes, you completely sure they’re not dating?”

Bucky rolled his said murder eyes. “I’m sure.”

“Peter’s meeting us there.” Natasha interrupted, “you’ll see.”

She steered everyone out the door. Luckily for Bucky, the recital was a ten minute walk away from the tower rendering a car unecessary. 

They filed into their seats, most of them looking vaguely uncomfortable. Clint kept craning his neck around looking for Peter. Natasha elbowed him in the side, hissing at him to sit still.

Peter still hadn’t made his appearance by the time the lights dimmed and the curtains started to open. 

Then he stepped out from behind the curtain, and their jaws all dropped. 

Clint and Tony let out exclamations of surprise under their breaths. Pepper looked shocked, then proud. Bucky and Hill just looked proud and Steve and Bruce just looked shocked.

All of them were suitably impressed as Peter moved confidently and gracefully across the stage. He was with MJ in the front, dead center. 

“This is going to be so beneficial for combat.” Steve murmured, ever the soldier. Bucky elbowed him in the side. 

Peter, MJ, and the other kids whirled across the stage gracefully. 

“Wait. Are you telling me that male ballerinas don’t wear tutus?” Clint whispered. “Nat, I might have to kill you.”  
She shot him a glare, her green eyes glittering in the stage lights and he visibly shrank back. “Or not. Nope, I didn’t say anything. Tutus are great.”

When the dancing ended and everyone took their bows, their row clapped particularly hard. 

“Should we go tell him how amazing he was?” Pepper wondered. “What do you guys think? Too embarrassing?” 

“We live to embarrass him.” Tony said seriously. 

“Seconded.” Clint chimed in.

“We’re gonna go tell him.” Hill agreed. 

There was a crowded backstage where many parents and friends were crammed in to congratulate and compliment the dancers.  
Bucky deigned to wait outside to A) Avoid panicking and B) Not dissociate and accidently maim people.  
Bruce stayed with him, as he also wasn’t a big fan of crowds. 

Peter was standing next to MJ smiling and thanking all the people who praised his exemplary performance.  
When he saw all his friends standing there his mouth fell open in surprise. 

Hill surged forward first to pinch his cheeks. “You are the most adorable thing i’ve seen all day.”

“Hi! W-what are you guys doing here?” Peter stammered. 

He glanced at Steve, who shrugged. “Wasn’t Bucky who told us, it was Natasha.”

“Nat?”

“I saw you last night.” she explained. “And I couldn’t resist telling the others. I mean, look at you.”

Peter blushed. “W-what do you mean?”

“You’re like . . . sexy. And confident.” Clint said. He mussed up Peter’s hair affectionately. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m-” Peter began, blushing harder.

“Oh no, you definitely are.” MJ cut in, wrapping an arm around him. “Listen to your friends, loser. We know what’s up.”

Hill and Nat nodded in agreement. 

“You looked so happy up there sweetheart.” Pepper said, sounding a bit choked up. She pulled Peter in for a quick squeeze. “We’re so glad to see you like that.”

“Amen.” said Hill. 

“You aren’t paying for this yourself, are you?” Tony asked. 

“Actually, you are.” Peter said in a small voice. “I thought you wouldn’t mind. But I can totally pay for it myself, if you don’t want to, It’s no problem, really-”

“Slow down kid, I was going to offer to pay for you.” Tony said, putting his hands out in the ‘woah woah woah’ gesture. “I gave you that card to use.”

“Tony can afford it.” Steve said, rolling his eyes and earning a glare from the inventor.

“Ah . . . thanks.” Peter said, relaxing. He shuffled his feet a little, looking slightly embarrassed. 

“Do you want to hang around here for a bit or come home with us?” Pepper asked. 

“Um . . “ Peter looked around. There wasn’t much left for him to do. The crowd of people was slowly dwindling as the dancers started leaving, many along with their family members.

MJ nudged him in the ribs. “Go home, loser. Have some family time.”

Peter nodded at her and smiled at Pepper. “Yeah, we can go.”

He startled again when he found Bruce and Bucky waiting outside. “Oh wow, you guys came too?”

Bucky squinted at him. “Of course. Romanova wouldn’t let us stay home.” Then he cracked a smile, pulling Peter in for a hug. “And we wouldn’t miss it. You were amazing.”

Bruce nodded in agreement. “I know absolutely nothing about dancing, but even I could tell that was exemplary.” He gave Peter an awkward pat on the shoulder. 

Peter smiled at them. “Thanks, guys.”

They walked back to the tower together chatting and laughing like a real group of friends or family would.  
Tony and Bruce were walking a little ahead discussing some sciencey thing that they were working on.  
Clint, Peter, and the women were the main body of the group, with Bucky and Steve hand-in-hand bringing up the rear, but still part of the general conversation. 

“How’d MJ get you into ballet?” Hill asked.

“How’d you know it was MJ?” Peter asked.

Clint rolled his eyes. “Like you would have gotten into it yourself.”

“Maybe Peter always liked dancing!” Steve said, indignant on Peter’s behalf. 

“It’s okay, Steve.” Peter smiled gratefully at him. “She was the one who convinced me to go. I guess I just find her too intimidating to say no to most of the time.” He shrugged. “The deal was that i’d try it out once and see if I liked it. I did. I mean, I do.”

“Too intimidating to say no to, huh?” Natasha’s lips twitched. 

“While it’s great that you respect and fear the powerful female figures in your life, it’s important to never do anything you’re uncomfortable with, sweetheart.” Pepper cut in, sounding worried. 

“Confirm.” Bucky muttered.

“I can say no!” Peter protested. “Besides, MJ’s my friend. She wouldn’t pressure me into something If I was really not okay with it.”  
He suddenly went silent, thinking about what he’d just said. He’d really lucked out in the friend department, he thought. Not a single one of his friends would ever make him do something that he unequivocally did not want to do. Well, nothing that wasn’t in his best interest. 

\----------

They arrived back at the tower. It was only 7:00.

“You guys want to have a movie night?” Tony asked excitedly, as they headed up to the communal floor.

“You and Bruce aren’t going to go work on your science project?” Peter asked.

“Nah.” Tony shook his head. “We hashed out the details on the walk home. It can wait until tomorrow.”

“Count me in!” Clint said enthusiastically. 

“Me too.” Natasha added.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, except for Pepper.

“Doesn’t Peter have school tomorrow?” she said pointedly, “I don’t want him staying up too late.”

“It’s fine.” Tony said dismissively. “S’not that late.”

He didn’t say it out loud, but they all knew that Peter was more likely to fall asleep surrounded by The Avengers than alone in his room. 

“Alright.” Pepper relented. “Peter, you want to pick the movie?”

“Whatever you guys want is fine.”

“I vote for Coco.” Natasha said.

They all looked at her. 

“What? It has really good reviews, plus it just came out on Netflix.”

“Okay then.” Tony said, after a pause. “Any objections?”

There were none. Jarvis put on the movie. 

It was really good, but halfway through, Bruce fell asleep in the armchair, and Tony, in his seat on the couch next to Peter. They’d stayed up late the night before, working on their project. 

Somewhere near the end, while Peter was watching hazily through half-closed eyes between Pepper and Tony, he saw Bucky whisper something into Steve’s ear. The latter went completely pink, and they left quickly after, Bucky giving Peter a farewell wave, which he returned sleepily.  
Hill winked at the former assassin as he turned to follow Steve. He glared at her in return, looking smug all the same. 

Peter dozed off against Pepper during the ending credits. She was busy discreetly wiping away tears. The movie had been a powerful one. 

Hill snuck out unseen. One second she was there, and the next she was gone. Pepper briefly wondered how she managed to do that. Only she, Natasha, and Clint were left, discounting the three sleeping males. 

They sat in silence for a few blessed seconds before Clint said, “So is no one going to mention that Cap and Barnes snuck off to fuck.”

Pepper sent him a glare.

“What?!?”

She gestured at Peter’s sleeping figure.

“But he’s asleep! He can’t hear me.”

“I don’t care.” Pepper hissed. “Don’t use that sort of language in front of him.”

“I’m pretty sure he already knows the word fu-”

Natasha covered his mouth before he could finish. “Clint and I will be going to bed now.” she said.

Clint pouted, but followed her to their floor, just as Tony woke with a start.

“Wha?” He asked, disoriented. 

“The movie finished.” Pepper whispered. “Bruce and Peter should probably get to bed.”

“Shame,” said Tony, stretching. “I kinda wanted to know what happened.”

“We can rewatch it later.” Pepper offered.

“Sounds good.” Tony yawned. “You take Peter up and I’ll get Bruce? Then we can reconvene in bed.”

Pepper watched Tony get up and shake Bruce gently. “Hey, Brucie-Bruce, my favorite science bro. Time for beddy-bye.”

The scientist shook his head groggily. “Tony? What’re you doing in my room?”

“C’mon champ, let’s get you to bed.” 

The genius led his very dazed friend off to his floor while Pepper turned to her task of rousing Peter.

She got the teen to follow her to the elevator, albeit with sleepy sleep-walk stumbling. When they arrived at his room, Peter tripped forwards and fell face-first on top of his bed. He abruptly started to snore lightly.

Pepper couldn’t help smiling fondly at the sight, moving closer to tuck him in. With some amusement, she noticed a small stuffed bear on the bed next to Peter. 

His eyes opened a little as she pulled the blanket up to his chin. “Thanks . . . mom.” he mumbled. Pepper’s heart stuttered a little. Peter turned onto his side, pulling the teddy bear against his chest. 

“Love you, sweetheart.” She whispered. Pepper ran her fingers through his hair one last time before backing quietly out of the room.

Tony was already in bed when she got there, fast asleep. Pepper joined him, and snuggled back against his chest. He unconsciously put his arms around her, pulling her in and spooning her just like Peter had done with the bear. 

She sighed contently and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Her family was doing well.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: so what do you guys think? I kinda want to give Peter a relationship but idk if I should stick with MJ or bring in a kid! Wade. (And no. I do NOT ship Ryan Reynold’s Deadpool with Tom Holland’s Spidey, but I do ship Peter/Wade. Wade would not be deadpool in this if I bring him in.)  
> Please let me know who you prefer in the comments! (I suppose I’m open to Ned too, but I prefer to keep him and Peter platonic bcuz I love their brotp.)
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
